Pictures Of You
by jamiexh
Summary: Faberrittana. Fifth in the "And Then There Were Four" series. After their win at regionals, the glee gang plays a game of truth or dare which leads to some secrets being revealed about the girls.


Title: Pictures of You

Series: And Then There Were Four

Author: Jamiexh

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Rating: M

Summary: After their win at regionals, the Glee gang plays a game of truth or dare which leads to some secrets being revealed about the girls.

I know I'm repetitive, but it wouldn't be right to write the story without thanking the person who harasses me until I finish the story. So thanks again, Marinka.

Preceded by: Open Your Heart, I'm Still Here, Everything I Do, I Do It For You, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

"Pictures of you, pictures of me,

Hung up on the wall for the world to see.

Pictures of you, pictures of me,

Remind us all of what we used to be."

-April 2011-

It's their second trip to regionals and this time they pull off a huge upset over Vocal Adrenaline. So naturally what does Puck suggest to do when they get back to Lima? Have a party.

Santana should have realized that when Puck suggested they play Truth or Dare things would get ugly. But, she was a little inebriated and didn't think anything of their quad playing the game with the rest of the Glee kids.

"Santana," Artie calls, "truth or dare?"

She pauses for a minute to think about it, but then decides to go with the safer answer. "Truth."

Artie pauses for a moment, thinking. Suddenly, a smile crosses his face, "Who did you lose your virginity to?"

Santana smiles as the memory fills her head. "Brittany."

…

-November 2008-

It was freshman year of high school and Brittany and Santana were having one of their sleepovers at Santana's house. They've been best friends since they were five years old and attended the same elementary school. Somehow, they managed to stay together that long and there was no doubt in Santana's mind that Brittany would always be there for her.

In middle school, Santana knew that she liked Brittany more than she should. Quinn was always telling them about Rachel and how wrong it was that she had two dads. Santana should have realized then that the reason Quinn spoke so much about Rachel was because she had a crush on the girl, but Santana was young and naïve and just accepted it.

Santana didn't see a problem with liking her best friend, but it did hurt her that Brittany was such a make out queen. Brittany was her first kiss and she was Brittany's. They learned how to kiss with each other. Granted, that was something that Santana would never admit to anyone other than Brittany, but it was the truth. And Santana liked kissing Brittany.

In eighth grade, Brittany started dating Mike Chang. They were a cute couple, though Santana secretly wished that Brittany was single and that they could hang out together like they always do. Seriously, Mike was definitely taking away too much of her Brittany time. Brittany and Mike broke up right before freshman year, when he went to football camp and Santana and Brittany headed off to Cheerio camp with Quinn. Brittany was upset over the break up, but Santana was pissed more about the piece of Brittany that Mike took from her, Brittany's virginity.

Brittany and Mike had sex after graduation from eighth grade. Brittany told Santana about how scared she was and how much it hurt. Mike wasn't uncaring. Really he wasn't. But, he was an inexperienced boy and sex had never been good for her.

If anything, when Mike and Brittany broke up, Santana and Brittany got closer. They spent more time together after school and had more sleepovers. They started making out with each other again, and one night in November, Santana decided that she wasn't going to let her first time be with some stupid boy.

Santana started to strip Brittany of her shirt, which caused the blonde girl to stop kissing her. Brittany was confused. They had never done anything like this.

"I want my first time to be special, B," Santana explained. "I don't trust any of those boys. I want you to take it." Brittany just smiled nervously. She wanted Santana just as much as Santana wanted her. Brittany just kissed her again and began to take off Santana's shirt.

Once the bras, pants, and underwear were all shed, Santana got to look at the beautiful blonde for the first time in all her glory. She took it all in, trying to commit it all to memory. From Brittany's blonde hair medium length blonde hair, to her small, yet perfect breast, smooth stomach and long legs. If Santana hadn't been wet already, the sight of her friend lying naked next to her was enough to make her soaked.

Their touches were light; grazing the breasts, caressing the stomach, kissing the neck. It wasn't much in the way of foreplay, but it was enough for them.

Brittany makes eye contact with Santana, "Are you sure you want this," Brittany asked nervously. Santana nodded, giving Brittany a small smile. "I'm going to try to take it slow. I don't want to hurt you, S."

Santana pulled her in for a kiss before Brittany could move. "I trust you, B. You know I love you, right."

Brittany smiled and nodded. "I love you too, S." With that Brittany moved her hand in between Santana's legs. She flicked Santana's clit, causing her to moan and stroked around the more sensitive areas of the vulva. Finally, she placed two fingers at Santana's opening. "You ready, S?"

"Do it, B," Santana answered her. Moments later, Santana moaned in pain, as Brittany's fingers passed her barrier. Santana squeezed her eyes shut and allowed Brittany to continue moving inside her. Finally after a few minutes, Santana gave in and just asked Brittany to stop.

Cuddling next to her, Brittany whispered, "I'm sorry, S."

Santana just turned to her blonde friend and kissed her. "You did nothing wrong, B. My first time was special, because it was with you."

Brittany gave her a small smile and pulled her closer to her. That was the first time they fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

"Finn," Santana asks. "Truth or dare?"

He pauses for a second before answering, "Truth."

Santana smirks, "Who is the best kisser out of the people you've hooked up with?" Santana knew it was an evil question considering the only people Finn's ever kissed were her and her girlfriends.

Finn blushes and Santana knows it's going to be good. After a while he just mutters, "Brittany." Santana smiles. She couldn't blame him on that one; Brittany was a damn good kisser. Obviously, Rachel and Quinn agree cause they smile proudly too. Brittany laughs at his embarrassment.

Finn quickly turns it around, "Quinn, truth or dare?"

Quinn doesn't hesitate. "Truth."

"When was the first time you wanted to kiss Rachel," he asks her.

Quinn thinks back and then remembers, "Fourth grade."

…

-December 2003-

Quinn has gone to school with Rachel since the first grade. She's always liked the girl, but her parents have always told her that it was wrong to like someone of the same gender as you. And she wanted the girl so badly.

The night of the fourth grade Christmas pageant, Quinn could not stop staring at the brunette girl. She was wearing a white top and plaid red skirt, and for the first time Quinn felt butterflies in her stomach every time she looked at the girl.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn said, as she walked up to her.

"Hi Quinn," Rachel smiled back at her. Quinn's butterflies fluttered harder. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm good. My mom and dad are sitting in the front row. They say that they can't wait to hear me sing."

"My dads are excited too. They're sitting in the front row as well."

"You have more than one dad," Quinn asked.

"Yes, my fathers are gay."

"Oh," Quinn said. Though she didn't understand completely, she remembered that her parents said that there was something wrong with being gay.

After the pageant, Quinn knocked on the door of her older sister, Margaret.

"Maggie," Quinn asked. "What's wrong with being gay?"

"What," Margaret gasped. "You don't like girls do you?"

"No," Quinn half-lied. She didn't like girls, but she did like Rachel. "It's just my friend, Rachel, has two gay dads, and I remember Daddy saying that being gay was bad."

"Being gay is a sin. It's an abomination on human nature. It's wrong and freaky and you probably shouldn't be friends with the offspring of a freak. That kid's probably a freak herself."

The next week at school when Rachel went up to Quinn, Quinn called her a freak. Quinn's heart broke that day, and every other day after because she had to be mean to someone that brought butterflies to her stomach.

…

"Alright," Quinn starts, "Tina, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Tina answers instantly.

"Come on," Puck complains. "Someone needs to man up and do a dare."

Quinn just continues the game and asks her question. "So, Tina, are you a virgin, and if not, who did you lose it to?"

Tina blushes before she answers, "I lost my virginity to Artie." A chorus of awes rang out. "Puck," she calls, "truth or dare?"

"I ain't a chicken," Puck states. "Dare."

Tina is quiet, trying to think of a good dare, when Brittany raises her hand. "Yeah, Brittany, what's up," Tina asks.

"I've got a good dare for Puck," Brittany says with a smirk. She crawls over to wear Tina's sitting and whispers in her ear. Tina smirks.

"Alright Puck. I dare you to kiss Kurt."

Puck groans and Kurt's face lights up. But Puck does manage to man up and kiss Kurt properly. Afterwards, Puck promptly takes another swig of beer.

"Berry," Puck names. "Truth or dare?"

At this point, Santana really wishes that she monitored Rachel's alcohol intake, because her brunette girlfriend is drunk as a skunk, and chooses dare.

"I dare you," Puck proclaims, "to kiss me like you kiss your girlfriends."

Santana is ready to get up and lay the smack down on Puck for that, but Brittany just stops her.

"S," Brittany soothes, "she has to do it."

Rachel crawls over to Puck and straddles his lap. She places on tentative kiss on her lips, before growing more aggressive. She starts to increase the pressure on Puck's lips and pries his mouth open with her tongue. As she thrusts her tongue in his mouth, she begins to grind her hips around his waist. After massaging the inside of his mouth with her tongue, she takes it out of his mouth and begins biting his lower lip.

At this point all three of Rachel's girlfriends start getting jealous and protective of her.

"Didn't anyone watch how much she was drinking," Quinn whispers to Santana and Brittany. Both of them just shake their heads.

"I'm ending this now," Santana growls, "before she has sex with Puck right here." With that Santana gets up and pulls Rachel off of Puck.

"Hey," he exclaims. Santana lifts Rachel up and hoists her over her shoulders.

"She's had too much,' Santana explains. "We're taking her home."

"But I don't want to go, S," Rachel slurs swaying her body to try to get down.

Puck laughs, "Careful Santana. She's a little firecracker. She might hurt you."

"Please," Santana scoffs. "The girl weighs like four pounds."

Puck continues to laugh as Santana carries out a struggling Rachel to the car. Quinn and Brittany both get up holding hands and follow. But, before they can get too far, Brittany stops them both.

"You better cover up, Puck," Brittany starts, "cause you're little guy's showing and he's not looking very impressive." Puck immediately shuts up and covers up. Quinn smirks as she and Brittany head to the car.

Brittany turns her head to see everyone laughing at Puck and she smiles to herself. Because really, they all have their own ways of protecting each other.


End file.
